Time to Let You Go
by HRL
Summary: Post saison 7 - "Elle était si heureuse qu'elle aurait souhaité que le temps s'arrête… " Cuddy doit prendre une décision qui changera le reste de sa vie.


**Salut tout le monde ! **

Depuis la diffusion du dernier épisode de la saison 7, je suis passée par toutes les émotions : la surprise, la colère, le dégoût, la tristesse. En ajoutant l'annonce du départ de Lisa Edelstein, j'ai ressassé, tourné et retourné les différents évènements dans ma tête, me demandant ce qui était en train de se passer avec ma série préférée. Et puis j'ai décidé de prendre mes distances, de moins y penser.

Droguée d'écriture, j'aurais tenu exactement 9 jours avant de me remettre à pianoter. C'est en moins de 3 heures que j'aurais écris cet OS alors qu'il me faut d'habitude plusieurs jours, voir plusieurs semaines. J'avais besoin de l'écrire pour apporter une vraie conclusion à l'histoire de nos personnages préférés, les voir autrement que ce que l'on a fait d'eux dans la série, j'espère que cela vous plaira.

Et ceci est un OS donc il n'y aura pas de suite.

**_Disclaimers :_** Rien n'est à moi, je ne touche pas de sous et je n'ai aucun lien avec la Fox sinon croyez moi que je leur aurais fait leur fête.

_**Spoilers**_ : Saison 7, en particulier le 7x10 et le 7x23

_Bonne Lecture ! =)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Time to let you go<strong>_

- _« Bonne nuit ma puce », murmura Lisa Cuddy en embrassant le front de sa fille déjà endormie._

_Elle caressa une dernière fois sa joue avant de sortir silencieusement de la chambre et soupira de bien-être. _

_Elle se dirigea vers sa propre chambre, le sourire aux lèvres. La soirée avait été riche en rebondissements. Elle avait reçu un appel de l'école maternelle où elle voulait inscrire Rachel, lui disant qu'ils n'avaient plus de place pour sa fille. D'abord profondément déçue, elle s'était dit que ce n'était pas si grave et qu'elle pourrait réessayer plus tard, ou dans une autre école, et elle était allée jouer avec sa fille, son petit rayon de soleil. Et puis House était arrivé, la réconfortant à sa manière. Et, sans qu'elle s'y attende, Rachel était venue se blottir dans les bras du diagnosticien qui, contrairement à ce qu'elle aurait pensé, ne la repoussa pas, posant même une main sur son dos pour la maintenir contre lui. Il l'avait regardée, inquiet de sa réaction et elle avait pu lire dans ses yeux toute son affection pour la petite fille. Probablement sans s'en rendre compte, Rachel et House lui offraient tout ce qu'elle avait espéré, l'image d'une vraie famille._

_Cette soirée avait définitivement été riche en émotions. Et elle n'était pas encore terminée, se dit la doyenne avec un sourire resplendissant alors qu'elle entrait dans la chambre où House l'attendait déjà._

_Elle ferma la porte derrière elle et se dirigea vers lui, avec un regard qui en disait long sur ses intentions. Il leva les sourcils et lui sourit à son tour alors qu'elle s'installait à califourchon sur lui._

- _« Je sens que la suite des opérations va beaucoup me plaire, Docteur Cuddy. » murmura-t-il alors qu'elle nouait ses bras autour de son cou pour se rapprocher de lui._

- _« J'en suis convaincue », répondit-elle avant de l'embrasser._

_House passa ses mains autour de la taille de la doyenne, la collant encore plus contre lui pour approfondir leur baiser. Délicatement, il se détacha des lèvres de Cuddy alors qu'elle ondulait des hanches contre lui, faisant monter un désir déjà bien présent. Elle fit glisser ses mains contre son torse pour arriver jusqu'à sa taille où elle attrapa le bas du T-shirt qu'il portait pour le lui enlever. Satisfaite, elle caressa sa peau nue déposant des baisers dans son cou pendant qu'il luttait pour lui retirer son haut à elle. Elle s'éloigna un peu de lui pour retirer elle-même le tissu encombrant mais il l'arrêta brusquement. _

_Surprise, elle lui lança un regard interrogateur, les sourcils froncés. Elle jeta un œil à sa cuisse craignant de l'avoir blessé. Il attrapa délicatement son menton d'une main et la dévisagea avec un regard pénétrant qui la fit frissonner. _

- _« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » lui demanda-t-il d'une voix douce._

- _« Comment ça ? C'est toi qui t'es arrêté. » répondit-elle, confuse._

- _« Mais ce n'est pas moi qui ait l'air d'être au bord des larmes. » répliqua-t-il en caressant sa joue de son pouce._

_Cuddy leva une main vers son visage et se frotta un œil, constatant qu'il était humide. Elle s'était à peine rendue compte qu'elle pleurait presque. Elle ferma les yeux, laissant échapper une larme que le diagnosticien essuya aussitôt, et sourit. Elle rouvrit ses yeux brillants pour les plonger dans ceux de House et le rassura : _

- _« Ce n'est rien. C'est juste… Je suis heureuse. » dit-elle prudemment, craignant qu'un tel élan de tendresse et de bonheur ne le fasse fuir. Mais il l'écoutait sagement. « J'ai une fille merveilleuse et je suis avec l'homme que je… l'homme de ma vie, » dit-elle sans le quitter du regard. « Et même si je t'ai poussé à essayer de faire connaissance avec Rachel, je n'aurais jamais osé espérer que vous vous attachiez autant l'un à l'autre. C'est ce que j'ai toujours voulu et je suis tellement heureuse… » Cette fois, elle avait cessé de retenir ses larmes et pleurait ouvertement de bonheur devant un Gregory House plus que crispé, mais qui ne faisait aucun geste pour fuir, la tenant toujours contre lui. Elle prit cela comme un signe encourageant et reprit : « Je t'aime House », avant de l'embrasser rapidement._

_Il la dévisagea pendant de longues secondes, qui parurent une éternité à la doyenne avant de se remettre à bouger. La prenant par surprise, il inversa leurs positions et l'allongea sur le lit pour se retrouver au dessus d'elle. Finalement, il prit la parole :_

- _« Lisa Cuddy, je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé. » Il marqua une pause. « Maintenant, est-ce qu'on peut passer aux choses sérieuses ? » reprit-il en lui lançant un regard suggestif. _

_La doyenne ne répondit pas mais hocha la tête, tentant difficilement de retenir des larmes supplémentaires, ignorant son cœur qui battait la chamade alors qu'il venait de lui dire qu'il l'aimait et de lui prouver qu'il acceptait d'être heureux avec elle._

_Elle sourit et glissa ses bras autour du cou du diagnosticien alors que celui-ci se baissa pour l'embrasser fougueusement. _

_Elle était si heureuse qu'elle aurait souhaité que le temps s'arrête… _

Cuddy ouvrit les yeux précipitamment et sentit sa gorge se serrer. Elle était recroquevillée dans son lit, seule. Alors qu'elle avait enfin presque réussi à trouver le sommeil, son esprit s'était mis à divaguer, lui rappelant un des moments les plus heureux de sa vie, lui rappelant un bonheur qu'elle était loin de ressentir à présent. Elle déglutit pour ravaler les larmes qui menaçaient de couler et se leva. Elle avait besoin d'air.

Elle enroula un plaid autour de ses épaule et se dirigea vers sa porte d'entrée, dans l'intention d'aller s'asseoir sur le perron et profiter de la douceur de la nuit pour remettre ses idées en place, si c'était encore possible.

Cependant, une fois la porte passée, elle aperçut à quelques mètres d'elle une imposante silhouette masculine qui semblait regarder en sa direction. Elle sentit d'abord son cœur battre sous l'angoisse, mais lorsqu'elle reconnut cette silhouette qui lui était en fait bien familière, c'est son corps tout entier qui se mit à trembler. De rage, de soulagement ou de tristesse, elle l'ignorait. Sûrement un mélange de plusieurs sentiments à la fois. Mais avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de réfléchir à l'attitude à adopter, elle était déjà en train de marcher vers lui pour lui administrer une gifle magistrale.

Elle ferma un instant les yeux, sentant toute la tension qui avait récemment habité son corps disparaître instantanément. Mais la peine persistait. Elle ouvrit les yeux pour croiser le regard ébahit de l'homme qu'elle venait de gifler.

- « Tu te sens mieux maintenant ? » lui demanda-t-il avec un léger sourire crispé alors qu'il caressait sa joue douloureuse.

- « Pas vraiment… » répondit-elle en soupirant. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là House ? »

- « Je ne sais pas trop… Je voulais te parler. M'excuser je suppose. » marmonna-t-il, la surveillant du coin de l'œil en se demandant si elle avait encore l'intention de le frapper. Ce qui, pour être honnête, aurait été mérité.

- « Pour quoi ? Pour avoir essayé de nous tuer, moi et ma famille ? » s'emporta Cuddy, se rappelant douloureusement des circonstances de leur dernière rencontre.

- « Je n'ai pas essayé de vous tuer. » déclara calmement House. « J'avoue que ça ne m'aurait pas dérangé de voir disparaître cet abruti que tu avais ramené, mais je ne suis pas un meurtrier. » ajouta-t-il, se demandant s'il était vraiment temps de faire de l'humour. « Et je n'ai pas voulu te tuer. Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire du mal. Je ne te blesserais jamais physiquement volontairement. Tu me connais. » termina-t-il.

- « Non, je ne te connais plus. L'homme dont je suis tombée amoureuse n'aurait jamais fait une chose pareille. » répliqua Cuddy, partagée entre l'envie de lui hurler dessus et celle de fondre en larmes.

- « C'est faux et tu le sais très bien. L'homme dont tu es tombée amoureuse est un drogué, complètement instable émotionnellement et qui agit avant de réfléchir. » soupira doucement le diagnosticien, la mine défaite.

- « Et tu crois que ça excuse ce que tu as fait ? » l'interrogea-t-elle, pleine de hargne.

- « Non. » répondit-il après un léger silence. « Je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuse pour me justifier. Je suis venu pour te rapporter tes affaires, mais surtout parce que j'avais envie de te voir, de te parler. Et quand je suis arrivé, tu étais avec un autre et ça m'a rendu fou. J'étais dingue, je crevais de jalousie et je n'arrivais plus à penser correctement alors j'ai foncé, sans réfléchir. Je n'ai pas pensé une seconde que ça pourrait blesser quelqu'un. Je suis désolé. »

- « C'est trop tard. Je ne peux pas faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. » lui dit Cuddy d'une voix étranglée.

- « Je m'en doute. C'est pour ça que je suis revenu à Princeton. Je vais prendre mes affaires et partir. » déclara-t-il le plus calmement possible.

- « C'est inutile. Je pars dans deux jours et j'ai retiré ma plainte contre toi. Si tu laisses la police t'interroger et que tu leur dis comme moi que tu as perdu le contrôle du véhicule, l'affaire sera close. » répondit la doyenne d'un ton ferme.

- « Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? » questionna le diagnosticien, ébahit qu'après tout ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux, elle ne veuille pas l'envoyer derrière les barreau. Après tout ce qu'il s'était passé, elle le protégeait encore.

- « Je ne veux pas d'un procès. Je ne veux pas voir cette histoire traîner pendant des mois, voire des années. Que tu sois puni ou pas ne changera pas ce qu'il s'est passé, et je n'ai pas la force de devoir apporter des témoignages contre toi et te confronter. Je veux juste essayer d'oublier, je veux arrêter d'en entendre parler. C'est pour ça que j'ai démissionné et que je vais déménager et si tu tiens encore à moi, rien qu'un petit peu, n'essaie pas de me suivre. » lui expliqua-t-elle d'un air suppliant.

- « Tu n'as pas à partir. C'est moi le responsable de tout ça… Tu n'as pas besoin de quitter une ville et un job que tu adores à cause de moi. » répondit House.

- « Tu ne comprends pas ? » s'emporta-t-elle. « On a travaillé ensemble pendant plus de 10 ans dans cet hôpital. Tu es venu passer tes soirées dans cette maison pendant des mois. Chaque endroit dans cette ville me rappelle les moments passés avec toi. J'ai besoin d'un nouveau départ, j'ai besoin d'un endroit qui n'a rien à voir avec toi. Je veux te sortir de ma vie. »

Il eut l'impression de sentir son cœur se briser pour la énième fois. Il avait été tellement horrible avec elle qu'elle ne voulait plus de lui dans sa vie. C'était légitime, il avait bien mérité ça, et même pire. Alors, il acquiesça doucement, montrant ainsi qu'il comprenait sa décision.

- « Je te déteste. » murmura Cuddy pour briser le silence pesant qui s'était installé, tout en se rapprochant de House.

- « Je sais. Et tu as bien raison », répondit House, la gorge serrée.

- « Je n'ai jamais autant détesté quelqu'un. » reprit-elle, la voix nouée par les sanglots qu'elle retenait. « Je te déteste tellement mais mon corps tout entier n'arrête pas de me rappeler à quel point je t'aime. Peut importe tout ce que tu fais, j'ai passé plus de la moitié de ma vie à t'aimer et je crois que je t'aimerais toujours. »

- « Je ne te mérites pas. Je ne t'ai jamais mérité. » murmura-t-il.

- « Ce n'est pas vrai, tu as été celui dont j'avais besoin pendant plusieurs mois. Et on a fini par se déchirer parce que c'est ce qu'on fait tout le temps. Je ne peux plus le supporter. » soupira-t-elle en laissant enfin couler ses larmes.

Il tendit une main timide vers sa joue, craignant qu'elle le repousse. Mais elle se contenta de le dévisager, immobile. Il toucha finalement son visage, laissant sa main glisser contre sa peau pour essuyer ses larmes. Des larmes qui étaient bien loin des larmes de bonheur qu'elle avait laissé couler quelques mois auparavant. Ces larmes-là laissait transparaître l'ampleur d'une douleur profonde, une douleur dont il était la cause. Il sentit son estomac se nouer. Il aurait tout fait pour lui sécher ses larmes, pour qu'elle puisse sourire à nouveau. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour qu'elle soit heureuse. Il aurait tout donné pour pouvoir être celui qui la rendrait heureuse.

Mais sa chance était passée, il l'avait gâchée. Il l'avait détruite. Il réalisa que la meilleure preuve de son amour encore si fort pour elle était de la laisser partir. Il était temps qu'il arrête de lui faire du mal parce qu'il était trop égoïste pour qu'elle soit heureuse sans lui.

Il se rapprocha doucement d'elle pour déposer un baiser sur son front, laissant trainer ses lèvres sur sa peau pour la dernière fois. Elle fondit en larmes et se blottit contre lui, profitant une dernière fois de sa présence, lui laissant une dernière chance de lui enlever un peu de sa peine. Elle enfouit son visage dans son cou alors qu'il avait déposé la tête sur la sienne et qu'il lui caressait le dos, la berçant doucement pour atténuer ses sanglots.

Finalement, elle s'écarta et il la laissa s'éloigner à contrecœur, luttant contre les larmes qui lui brûlaient les yeux. Elle leva son visage dévasté par le chagrin vers lui et lui attrapa la main avant de murmurer d'une voix étranglée :

- « Au revoir House. »

- « Au revoir Cuddy » répondit-il avant de lâcher sa main et disparaître dans la noirceur de la nuit.

Il ne se retourna pas, sachant qu'un dernier regard vers elle pouvait lui être fatal. Il fallait qu'il respecte son choix, il le lui devait.

Elle attendit que sa silhouette ait complètement disparu dans la pénombre avant de retourner à l'intérieur de sa maison. Une maison qui ne serait bientôt plus la sienne. Une maison qui renfermait les nombreux souvenirs d'une époque désormais révolue. Il était temps pour elle de commencer une nouvelle vie. Une vie sans House.

_Fin._


End file.
